This application claims priority of Taiwan patent Application No. 089119069, filed on Sep. 16, 2000.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fluid conduit, more particularly to a fluid conduit with an enhanced thermal conducting ability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional methods for transmitting thermal energy generally require a large amount of electrical energy.
The object of the present invention is to provide a fluid conduit which has an enhanced thermal conducting ability to conserve electrical energy.
According to this invention, the fluid conduit includes a hollow inner tube which is made of a heat-conducting material and which confines a first chamber, and a hollow outer tube which is made of a heat-conducting material, which is disposed concentrically around the inner tube, and which cooperates with the inner tube to form a second chamber. One of the first and second chambers is adapted to permit passage of fluid therethrough. The other one of the first and second chambers has opposing closed ends, and is filled with a superconductor material, thereby providing the fluid conduit with an enhanced thermal conducting ability.